justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dançando
) |artist= Ivete Sangalo |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= Female |difficulty= Medium |nogm= 3 |pc= Red |gc= Yellow |lc= Yellow |nowc = Dancando |pictos= 114 |dlc = November 26, 2013}} "Dançando" by Ivete Sangalo is featured in the NTSC version of Just Dance 2014. It is also available as a DLC for the PAL region. Dancer The dancer is a woman with large poofy black hair. She is wearing a pink strapless dress with a red curly skirt and a black waist rim. She also wears black gladiator heels. Background The background has a Hawaiian style. On it are some blue, green, pink, and yellow panels of different widths nad lotus leaves. It shows some lyrics from the chorus of the song. The silhouetted dancers in the background look like hula dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Pose on the left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. '''Gold Move 2: '''Similar to '''Gold Move 1, but done repeatedly. 'Gold Move 3: '''Do a circle in the air backwards while slightly crouching. DancandoGM1.png|Gold Move 1 DancandoGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DancandoGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Captions ''Dançando appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Que Calor Trivia *This choreography is the official choreography from the music video. *Many elements from the music video are shown in the background, such as the lyrics in the paint style font, and the backup dancers. *Ubisoft Brasil uploaded a video of Ivete Sangalo presenting the song for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuGkg_k9hBE * The dancer has two available avatars: one of them being unlocked with 5 Mojo coins in the game, and another that comes with the PAL DLC version. Both avatars are the same. * The coach for this song looks nearly the same to P1 of Bailando. Coincidentally, "Dançando" means "Bailando" in Brazilian Portuguese. * The avatar from this song is different, the avatar has green glow and a blue and yellow necklace, while the coach has a little pink or red glow and a black necklace. * This is the only female NTSC dancer to not feature in any Mashups. ** She is one of three NTSC dancers to not feature in any Mashups, along with Till I Find You and Should I Stay or Should I Go. * This is the second Brazilian Portuguese song in Just Dance series. ** It follows Mas Que Nada. * The backup dancers are taken from the following songs: ** The first backup dancer is P4 of Spectronizer ** The second backup dancer is Call Me Maybe ** The third backup dancer is P1 of Blurred Lines ** The fourth backup dancer is María (Sweat). Gallery Maxresdefault ew.jpg dançando.jpg|''Dançando'' dancando_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DancandoAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 136.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar dancandopictos.png|Pictograms dancandoPALopener.png dancandoPALmenu.png Dancando.png Videos Ivete_Sangalo_-_Dançando Just Dance 2014 - Dançando - 5* Stars (DLC) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:NTSC region Category:PAL DLCs